Saltbag (OMD)
"Saltbag" is an antagonist in the first issue of One More Day's Texas portion and POV character for the one shot, Heroes of the Primeval Lands. History Heroes of the Primeval Lands Collin was a member of Diesel's gang for a couple of years prior to the events of the short story. One day Collin and Chain went on a supply run to a supposedly abandoned old world town that was still barely standing. While there Chain and Saltbag get into a heated debate. After fighting the floor in the damaged house goes out and the two fall into the basement, coming face to face with a peaceful group that hid from the two gang members. After killing the group and taking a barrel of old world wine the two return to The Watering Hole. During the supply run Chain comes up with the nickname Saltbag for Collin as an insult. Volume 1: Stockholm Syndrome Four years later, Saltbag and Carter played knife roulette in Chain's bar which causes them to be kicked out by Chain. However later after Mathew leaves the bar Saltbag and Carter beat him up for going out at night after curfew. Diesel then confronts them and shows explains to Mathew that they had been fucking with him ever since he was brought to The Watering Hole and explains to him that he will be basically a slave the rest of his life. The next day Saltbag watches over Mathew, Decker and the other field workers to make sure they don't try to escape. Later while Saltbag takes uses the bathroom one of the field workers attempts to summon Tuco to save them. After discovering this Diesel fires Saltbag from watch duty because he left the field workers by themselves. Later that night Diesel and every member of his gang besides Saltbag gather to discuss what was to be done with Saltbag. Before they can decide they're attacked by the field workers. Hearing a fire Saltbag arrives at the town house as Diesel and Carter have Mathew and the other field workers on their knees. However before they can execute them Saltbag is shot through the back of the head by an unnamed vigilante. Relationships Mathew Mckenna Saltbag and Mathew don't interact much aside from Saltbag threatening to kill him and make him do work. It seems that Mathew dislikes Saltbag because of this and Saltbag obviously doesn't care about Mathew in the slightest. Tommy Hughes Diesel seems to dislike Saltbag, often insulting him and making fun of how overweight he is. However by the end of chapter 1 Diesel seemed to finally snap and wants nothing more to do with Saltbag believing him to be useless and idiotic. Richard Wells Saltbag and Richard don't interact much but it can be assumed the two were friends as they were seen working together in luring Mathew out of the community home and beating him up. Carter Huntley Saltbag and Carter seem to be friends of sorts as they decided to start screwing with Mathew first and were seen playing finger roulette in Chain's Bar together. Category:One More Day